new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-ECO
Economic Law November 15 There will be no restrictions placed upon "inclusive" advertising. Recognizing the wide diversity among the major communities in New Udonia, although different genders, races, and ages; we have all contributed into making this nation a great place. As such, if individuals wish to portray their advertisements as monocolor or multicolor, they are fully within their civil rights to do so. Inclusiveness will never be enforced by the government of New Udonia, all laws are based upon the belief that every human being is of equal worth, not equal class. November 15 There will be no restrictions placed upon holiday advertisement. If a business wishes to advertise for the holidays, long before they arrive, the business can and may do so fully in its rights. If an individual doesn't want to deal with it, they may begin a boycott or attempt to convince the business otherwise. The government will not be deploying precious police resources for trivial matters as such as these. November 13 Employers may fire any employees if they see fit to do so. In order to increase the civil rights of employee and employer alike, any individual reserves the right to terminate the contracting of any other individual if they so wish to do so. However, employers may not terminate the contracts of employees if the contract specifically outlines limits on acceptable terms of cancellation. This also means that employees may leave an employer, whom they are not obligated to through direct contractual agreement, without fear of repercussion from their respective former employer. November 11 The minimum wage system has been abolished. In order to allow industries to grow, in a healthy independent matter, the minimum wage system has been abolished. Career societies will be recommended to set standards for wages and benefits, although they will not be forced by law. If an organization treats their workers badly, they may leave and seek employment elsewhere. November 10 All products sold in New Udonia must have a clear and present designation on where it originated from. In order to prevent the illusion that goods are New Udonian made, when they are not, all goods must list every single location which participated in the manufacturing process. Failure to do so will lead to perjury charges, which will inevitably lead to massive fines levied against those involved in the coverup process. November 3 The government of New Udonia will not manipulate the economy through monetary means. The government of New Udonia shall not produce more currency than available, and shall not engage in price or wage fixing procedures. This will enable the growth of a healthy, independent economy. November 1 Street art from c''ondemned buildings will be available for purchase by art collectors.'' Public property street art will be sold to art collectors, if the location is condemned. A sale may be canceled if the artist wishes to claim the art themselves. October 31 Businesses which adopt remote-working methods will receive tax breaks. In order to decrease pressure on commuters, businesses which adopt remote-working methods for the majority of their non-physical employees will receive tax breaks in the following weeks. October 29 Public airports must increase the number of traffic controllers on duty, and decrease work stress where possible. In order to avert a national tragedy, all public airports must increase the number of traffic controllers on duty by 50%, and aim to reduce work stress by increasing breaks and decreasing shifts where possible. October 29 Trans-humanism involving the modification of the human genome is banned. In order to prevent massive damage to an already fractured genome, research and development of modifications of the human genome are hereby banned. October 18 Pawn shops must follow submission protocol. In order to prevent the use of pawn shops by criminals, pawn shops are required to run every collected item through a stolen item database developed by the Bureau of Investigation. If a pawn shop fails to do so, they will be forced to pay full recompense to the victim if it is discovered the item was stolen. October 15 The quality and content of the video game industry will not be regulated by the government. Continuing in the previous legislation on the policy of non-regulating the movie and television industry for quality, the government will not regulate video games in a similar manner. However, content which is illegal will still be restricted as always. October 14 The quality of the movie and television industry will not be regulated by the government. In order to prevent the restriction of free speech through cloaked methods, the government will not be regulating the quality of entertainment. All entertainment must abide by the rules and regulations of our nation, but the quality is to be solely determined by the consumers. If something isn't worth watching, that is the duty of those involved to determine for themselves not to watch. October 14 Advertising mechanisms must refrain from committing fraud. In order to prevent the defrauding of members of our nation, all advertising mechanisms must refrain from deception in their selling techniques. This means all forms of attempts to "hide" facts which would otherwise lead to less business, can and will be charged with fraud in a court of law. October 12 Ancient ruins must be preserved. In order to guarantee the strong history of our nation, ancient monuments must be preserved. In order to determine if the monument is worthy of being preserved or not, a referendum of the local population shall be held shortly after discovery. October 9 All poultry must be raised according to the new free-range standard. In order to guarantee the health of members of our society, by preventing the spread of disease through poultry, cage-farming of poultry is hereby banned. Producers must guarantee the creatures are allowed to grow in a healthy environment, with sufficient time to develop a healthy immune system by exposure to the outdoors environment. October 7 Clarification that journalism is an act and not a title. In order to prevent major media corporations from attempting to puppeteer the populace, recognizing that a journalist is an individual who reports stories to the public and necessarily not an individual who works for a corporation, journalists will be given the same benefits of press regardless of their employers social status. October 4 All products designed for human ingestion must have an online database for all ingredients involved. In order to have a healthy population, companies will have QR codes imprinted on all food products. These QR codes will immediately allow the user to view a complete ingredient list. Failure to present an accurate ingredient list will lead to charges of fraud. Suppliers who do not wish to use QR codes may print the ingredient list directly on the product as long as it is fully visible and complete. October 2 Occupational licensing will only be required for certain life-dependent occupations. In order to have a healthy economy, only occupations which have a direct input into life or death scenarios will require licensing. Otherwise, the free market will determine whether educational degrees are sufficient or if more training is required. October 1 Video game corporations will not be regulated on profits. As non-extorted profit is the basis of New Udonia's economy, the government will not interfere in the gathering of profits from "Pay-to-Win" or "Pay-to-Play" systems, regardless if they are gimmicks or not. If an individual believes they have been defrauded they may seek a refund according to the refund policy attributed to the platform they so seek one from. September 30 Credit and banking organizations must abide by a strict code of conduct. Credit organizations who misrepresent information or engage in errors which trace back to the harassment or disabling of an individual's career or property are hereby forced to grant such a denied loan or credit without seeking repayment. This restitution will prevent institutions from taking advantage of errors and strictly enforce the regulations among themselves. September 28 Social media sites must hire moderators. Social media sites are charged with preventing illegal material from spreading online, including serious threats of violence regardless of political affiliation. September 28 Charities must grant donors transparent reports. Charities and other NPOs must regularly and sufficiently report to donors where their donations are going. This will increase legitimacy and disavow charities which rely on scamming donors. In order to decrease corruption, government agencies will also report where their funding goes with strict penalties for agencies which "lose" funds. September 27 The mandatory retirement age has been banned. Individuals who fulfill the requirements of their career successfully, can not be forced to retire based solely upon biological age. If an individual wishes to retire, they may do so. Category:Legislation